


Genesis

by lisa_grim



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Clubbing, Deutsch | German, Dry Humping, Frottage, Jealousy, Kissing, M/M, Mindless Fluff, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-23
Updated: 2014-02-23
Packaged: 2018-01-13 05:26:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1214350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lisa_grim/pseuds/lisa_grim
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Newton and Hermann go clubbing. It can't be pleasant for both of them. Or maybe it can?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Genesis

**Author's Note:**

> Hover German sentences for translation
> 
> Written during the night in endless laughing fits from how stupid this idea is. Newmann stole my heart.
> 
> I apologize in advance for any spelling mistakes, strange word order, excessive commas, grammatical errors (especially with my German, it's very rusty) and anything that might offend you (but I hope there's nothing of the sort).

Obviously, this all was new and disturbing for Hermann. It’s not like he hasn’t been out before, it’s not like he didn’t have any friends back in university to hang out with.  
It’s not like he likes it though. Clubbing. Hermann always considered it to be just a bunch of drunken people on drugs performing weird movements to the unbearably loud and frankly stupid music. He also hated the lights – they were too bright, too fast, too annoying. All these things came to his pragmatic, clean and punctual mind as a mess. No wonder why Newton enjoys it so much. Not only because he seemed to be exact representation of what clubbing is – loud, bright (not only because of his brain, but also with his tattoos), messy, energetic, in some way dazed – but also because Hermann hated it.

He was standing next to a bar stool, which seemed very uncomfortable so he didn’t even try to place himself on it. Jack and Cola in his left hand, cane in his right. Who gave him this atrocious drink? Ah, right. It was Newt. Hermann wondered if everything about what they are is completely different. He would order a glass of beer, but then he’d have to ask bartender for it, or better say _yell_ for it? He thought that it’s not worth it. 

  
Or maybe he should order beer? Maybe he should try to sit on this stupid piece of plastic? Anything to not look at _him_. 

  
Newton was at the center of dance floor. All the same outfit – white shirt with rolled up sleeves to expose his tattoos, slim tie, black-velvet skinny jeans, black boots and these enormous glasses – is he always dressed for clubbing?  His hair were almost shining with all the products he put there, they were screaming “look at me”. And a lot of people were looking at him, Hermann included (though still fighting). It was hard not to. He was raising his hands in the air slowly, making weird and sloppy movements with his fingers. In one moment his hips were moving slowly to the wet bits of music, in another he sharply jerked them from side to side with his hands now down, but also moving sharp and fast. His eyes were closed, but mouth was opened and a few drops of sweat were making their way down his throat finding obstacles in form of his stubble.

A minute has passed and Hermann was still trying to find distraction from dancing Newt. Ice cubes in his drink were slowly melting and he tried so hard to focus on them and failed profoundly gazing surreptitiously every five seconds at Newton. That’s when he notices that he isn’t dancing alone. Hermann sees someone’s palm finding its place on Newton’s waist. And it frustrates him strongly that he can’t see whose palm it is. But he does see that Newton is responding: his eyes are opened now, mouth is closed to form a small smile and his right hand is situated where person’s shoulder presumably is. Hermann’s hand clenches harder to his cane, his lips are pressed tightly together.  
  
And as if Newt was feeling this absurd (the word kept flying in Hermann’s head) jealousy, he started slightly bending his knees, arm still attached to this faceless person, head slightly thrown back. His legs were spread out quite widely; he was making all kinds of crazy movements with his hips, his pelvic. From Hermann’s perspective it looked like he tried dry-humping. In Newton’s head it wasn’t exactly dry-humping. More like teasing. He didn’t know that he was teasing two people though.  
  
Second hand appeared, now on Newton’s shoulder. Hermann could see his face. He was taller than Newt but it wasn’t that rare. Man’s face was dazed with desire and arousal. Hermann was concerned for a second that so was his. And it was enough for him to miss exact moment when two pair of drunken lips bumped into each other. And it was enough for Hermann to become infuriated. He placed his drink on the bar counter without looking and started approaching dance floor. He stopped after three or four steps. He didn’t want to be around these sweaty dancing people. What if somebody tried to hump him? Is that a common thing in here? He didn’t want to find out. And what the hell was he doing anyway? What he planned to do? This is all seemed meaningless now.

  
But it was too late because Newton and whoever he was dancing with changed their position a bit and now Newt had his hands around dude’s neck and he was looking directly at Hermann. His eyes widen, he lifted his head a bit to reveal slightly opened mouth. It’s not like he’s been caught doing something wrong. But he still felt like he was. He lowered his eyes and let go of other his dancing partner’s neck. Hermann saw him mumbling something and leaving dance floor in opposite direction from him.

  
Was it a sign for him to follow or to stay away? At that moment Hermann didn’t really care about signs, he let irrationality be his guide at least for now. So he followed. Not making mistake to go through dance floor he went round it, still feeling exposed and uncomfortable around loud people in the relatively small room with loud music.

  
Newton was sitting at the couch in the dark (compared to most of the club) corner holding a glass of beer ( _["Wirklich?"](Seriously?)_ Hermann thought to himself) and looking down, his leg slightly trembling. Hermann approached him and even tapped his cane on the floor (not that Newton could hear it but maybe see it) making _his_ arrival more obvious to Newton.

  
Newt raised his eyes, looking over the top of his glasses at Hermann. For a second Hermann thought that he looked frightened, but he realized that he merely brought him back from hard process of thinking.

“Oh my God, Hermann, did you dance?” He teased loudly with a little nervous smile. “I’m so sorry I missed that. I am also sorry for all these people, who didn’t.”  
He was still smiling, his eyes slightly squinted – still nervous.  
  


["Dein Humor ist nett, aber veraltet, denkst du so nicht?"](Your_sense_of_humor_is_cute,_but_outdated_don't_you_think?)  
  


_[“Aber Hermann, das ist so erstaunlich, dass du plötzlich Deutsch sprechen willst.”](But_Hermann,_this_is_so_astounding_that_you_want_to_speak_German_all_of_a_sudden) _

   
Hermann slowly sat next to Newton, holding his cane with both hands in front of him and placing his chin on top of them.

_["Bier?"](Beer?) _

  
_["Danke"](Thanks.)_ Hermann muttered after being silent for couple of seconds and took glass of dark liquid from Newton’s hand. His fingers slightly touched Newt’s, wet from cold water.

  
 _["Wirst du mir deinen neuen Freund nicht vorstellen?”](Won't_you_introduce_me_to_your_new_friend?)_ Hermann said, a little too quite, taking away his now wet lips from the glass.

  
“Look, Hermann. It’s really not...I mean. Why do even care?”

  
“Care about what? _[Und warum möchtest du Deutsch nicht sprechen?](And_why_don't_you_want_to_speak_German?)_

  
“Care about…my new friend.”

  
He turned to face Hermann, placing one hand on his knee and another on his forehead, fingers spreading in his greasy from sweat hair.

  
“Look, it’s just really not like you. I know you love making fun of me whenever you have chance and all that and it’s okay. I make fun of you too. But now it feels like you are mocking me.”

  
“Why would I mock you?”

   
“I don’t know, you tell me why all of a sudden you speak German with me and are interested in with whom I’m dancing.”

   
He looked sad. Newton looked sad. Hermann saw him in many states: angry, furious, scared, sassy, relaxed, dazed but never sad. He felt like he was to blame.

   
“I’m sorry if I made you feel…disturbed. It wasn’t my intention.”

   
Newton didn’t say anything, but he nodded a few times avoiding Hermann’s eyes.

   
“Look, dude. I’m sorry too. I just…I don’t know why I’m all drama-queen right now. I haven’t slept much. I think too much about that next to the saved world there are so many things and people to mourn.”

  
All Hermann could do is slowly nod. He wanted to say something, many words were on his mind, but he didn’t feel safe revealing them now. He was getting mixed feelings from the thought of hugging Newton – he definitely wanted this. He wasn’t sure if Newt did. He was afraid to be rejected, to make things even more awkward between them. Hermann thought about how a few days ago “things between them” were much simpler – they both were on the same page on hating each other’s guts.

  
He looked at Newt and his heart dropped when he saw that he was still _sad_ , glasses now in his hand, eyes shut. And it felt right at the moment - to put his hand around his shoulders, to draw closer to him. And not only did it feel right, it felt _good_. There was no resistance from Newton. He shifted a little bit so their knees bumped. He looked at Hermann and smiled. He wasn’t nervous now; on the contrary, he was relaxed. He also was a little drunk. That’s what Hermann tried to keep in mind when Newton’s lips slowly covered his. He expected himself to automatically dodge or at least to press his lips harder together. Then why he opened them? Why he let his tongue slightly brush Newt’s lower lip? Why it felt so good to kiss your...friend? Enemy? Lab-partner? He couldn’t call him any of that.

  
Newton parted their lips and Hermann felt his hot breath all over his chin.

  
 _["Warum hast du mir nichts gesagt?"](Why_didn't_you_tell_me?)_ Hermann spoke slowly, swallowing.

  
 _[“Dass ich schwul bin? Ich könnte dir dieselbe Frage stellen."](That_I_am_gay?_I_can_ask_you_the_same_question.) _

  
They kissed again, this time deep, frank and wet. Hermann almost dropped glass of beer that he forgot he was holding, when Newton’s palm cupped his crotch.

  
 _["Ist es okay?"](Is_that_okay?) _

  
Almost inaudible _["Ja"](Yes)_ left Hermann’s lips, still incredibly close to Newton’s.

  
Newton pressed his palm harder, both were panting loudly.

  
 _[“Wo?”](Where?)_ Hermann’s eyes were closed and Newton had a few seconds to enjoy view of his long eyelashes and shadows they left on his delicate face. He decided to just take beer from Hermann’s hand, place it on the floor and lay his hands on his soft neck, while leaving wet kisses on his throat, on his jawline.  Hermann took it as a sign - sign he wanted to care about right now and they both stood up heading to the toilet. Newton’s lips still on his throat, Hermann’s hands trying to find place on his surprisingly in all awkwardness of their movements - height difference, Hermann’s cane against Newton’s back and his glasses still in his arms now against Hermann’s chest -  flexible body. He wondered how flexible it is in other circumstances.

  
Newton bumped his back on the door of the toilet and it flew open, welcoming them in the dim-lighted room with huge mirrors. They headed to the farthest cubicle, Hermann’s mouth now occupying Newt’s lips. His back makes muffled sound in contact with wood again. Newton closed door with latch without breaking their heated kiss and quickly put his glasses on. Hermann carefully leaned his cane by the wooden wall without looking, but with hope that it won’t fall. Newton’s hand now was drifting between Hermann’s crotch and still clothed belly.

  
 _["“Wie möchtest du es machen?"](How_do_you_want_to_do_this?)_ Hermann’s voice was shaking a little.

  
“Let’s hump”

  
Hermann moaned, when with these words Newton’s hand pressed hard against his boner. His other hand was holding his neck constantly making its way to the beginning of his spine and back to the neck. He unzipped Hermann’s pants and confidently grabbed his dick on the base. Hermann didn’t moan this time, but inhaled loudly.

  
 _["Na los."](Come%20on.)_ Newton panted through his teeth. Hermann rested his left palm on the wall covered in various graffiti near Newton’s head. His right hand unzipped Newton’s ridiculously tight jeans and with less confidence he lowered it to touch him through fabric of his briefs and only then dragging black fabric down a bit to firmly grasp Newton’s hard dick. They both gasped loudly when most sensitive skins of their penises touched for a second.

  
“That’s not exactly humping, Newton.” Hermann noted, trying not to sound like he is about to come only from the fact that Newton is touching him in the toilet of the club.   
  
  
 _["Halt den Mund…"](Shut_up...)_ Newton’s words were almost impossible to understand from his laughter and heavy breathing.   
  
  
Their dicks touched again. Hermann started slowly stroking Newton, leaning in close, pressing his swollen lips to his throat. Newton started making same movements with his pelvic that he did on the dance floor, while his wet from sweat and pre-cum hand rapidly and steady went from the base of Hermann’s penis to its head, feeling every vein, feeling its heat. Hermann stopped kissing, because of the speed Newton was jerking him off and could only pant in his neck, shutting his eyes tight. Skin on Newton’s neck turned to be one of the most sensitive areas of his body - he started moaning loudly pressing his forehead in Hermann’s shoulder. He felt Hermann’s thumb brushing his fingers. Were they that close? He opened his eyes to see that his hand was big enough to take them both and he already did. Newton let his free hand slide to Hermann’s waist and dragged him closer. When Hermann started stroking both of their shafts Netwon couldn’t help but groan again and bit his lips.   
  
  
“Keep moving!” Hermann commanded. Newton didn’t realize right away what he was talking about, but when he did he was surprised how he wasn’t moving all this time. He resumed his dancing moves. He won’t call them that from now on.  
  
  
When he was close to coming, panting loudly and forgetting all the languages he knows, he bit into Hermann’s shoulder. For a second he was afraid that it won’t exactly please him, but he was wrong. Hermann cried out loud German “yes” and started moving his hand even faster. Newton bit harder when he finally came – hard, rich and with muffled growl in his throat. Hermann wasn’t sure what made him come – that Newton bit him or that he came on his hand – but his loud and heavy climax was seconds after Newton’s.  
  
  
They were out of breath. Their hands are sticky and their minds delightfully free. Newton swallowed hard before saying with a huge smile   
  
  
 _["Wir sollen es wiederholen"](We_should_do_it_again)_  

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy, critiсize, comment, whatever
> 
> Special thanks to my beta Olya and her support!


End file.
